A Sanji Oneshot
by Dragongirl180
Summary: Saved by the Strawhats from ferocious bandits, Miku is still plagued by the haunting memories of her family's murder. After traveling with her new-found crew, she realizes she has fallen for the funny and lovable Sanji. But what will happen when one day she finally breaks down due to his constantly flirty manner towards the other female crewmates? SanjiXOC.


_Hi everyone, this is my first one-shot ever. I originally uploaded it on my acc. on Quizilla but thought I'd try expanding. _

**Background Info:**  
You had joined their crew a little over a year ago, back when you were just 18. Your family had been murdered right in front of you by bandits. It was thanks to the Strawhats that you made it out alive. During that time you had become a well-known member of the Strawhats. You didn't really fight unless you had to. For the most part you were the strategic mind that got them out of loads of trouble, and the assistant cook to Black-Leg Sanji. Since joining the crew, you found Sanji to be quite handsome and funny, but as time stretched on, you found yourself falling for the dark rogue.

**One Shot:**

You woke up early that morning, and feeling a bit restless, left your room to start readying the kitchen and dining room for the man you loved. It ranged from preparing the tables to giving him the seasonings he asked for. You knew how much the kitchen and dining room meant to Sanji, and you wanted to make him happy, in hopes that one day he would recognize your feelings for him. As you had finished cleaning and preparing the tables you heard the door open and shut as a voice started singing out to you.

"Oh my dear Miku-Chan, did you do this for me?~" The blonde twirled towards you with hearts in his eyes. As you turned to face him, a smile plastered itself to your face. You always smiled at him, even when he flirted with Nami and Robin. It cut your heart to pieces when he did so, but he never noticed. He was always so happy-hysterical. You watched as he finally ended up by your side and took you into his embrace, which caused you to blush and giggle while returning the embrace.

"Of course Sanji-kun!" You replied as you ended the embrace and stepped back to look the ecstatic blonde in the eyes. You found his gray-blue eyes so captivating, and the way he always sported his cigarette was so cool. Sometimes you would fantasize about him removing the cigarette and reaching in slowly with his free hand, tilting your head up and kissing you. You always wanted to know how his kiss would taste on your lips. But knowing how oblivious and flirtatious he was with other women, you doubted it would ever happen.

Grinning from ear to ear, he walked over to one of the tables and inspected it. "You never leave even a speck of dust behind, Miku-Chan." He chuckled before walking off towards the stove to start breakfast for the rest of the crew, who had yet to awaken."Will you be joining me?" You jumped out of your fantasy only to look at him, which made him smile.

"What did you say Sanji-kun?" You cocked your head to the side a little. You watched as he started to walk towards you. When he stood right in front of you, he leaned down until his face was right in yours, he removed his cigarette from his mouth which caused you to gulped and watch as his free had moved towards your face. You closed your eyes. When you felt his hand settle down on top of your head, you opened your eyes and looked at him. Your cheeks tinted a pink color as your brain registered how close his face was to yours.

"I asked if you would be joining me in the kitchen. But if you want to stand there and continue to fantasize about me then I'm okay with that too."

"W-Why would I be fantasizing about you, you pervert!" Your face lit up about as red as a tomato as you hit him in the stomach playfully and walked out of the dining room and into the kitchen. Your first mission was to prepare the stove for the master chef. Your heart was trying to break its way out of your chest as you tried to calm down. You took deep breaths as you thought of what he had said. He didn't know how spot on he was about you fantasizing about him and you couldn't help but feel sad, sad that it would never come true. You turned around when you heard Sanji enter the kitchen and smiled at him. You both started your everyday routine of making breakfast.

After about 30 or 40 minutes you heard people gathering in the dinning room area. You looked to Sanji as he finished preparing the first plate and quickly took it from him.

"Oi, Miku! Bring me some food!"

"Sorry Captain, but you didn't say please. So you'll just have to wait until last." You winked at Luffy, who only mumbled about how it wasn't fair, since he was the captain. You laughed under your breath as you placed the plate in front of Chopper.

"Thank you Miku-san!" He smiled heartily as he started to dig in. You looked around and said your hello's to the rest of the crew before returning to get more plates from Sanji. Once you finished serving the food to your crewmates, you sat down next to Nami and Robin. They were your best friends and the only ones who knew about your feelings for Sanji.

"So Miku, have you told Sanji about how you feel yet?" Robin leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table, cradling her face with her hand.

"No, I haven't... I'm still too scared to." You blushed as you looked down at your lap.

"Oh come on Miku, I'm sure he'd return your feelings." Nami reassured as she place a hand on your shoulder.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chwan! Sanji pounced, from the kitchen door to where you three were seated, straight towards Nami. You watched as the red head planted her foot right in Sanji's love-struck face causing him to fall straight to the ground.

"I doubt he would.." You said as you slowly stood up and left towards your room. Everyone watched as you left.

"What's wrong with Miku-Chan?" Sanji stood and looked towards the door you just walked out of. Causing Nami and Robin to stare at him irritably.

Tears formed at your eyes as you fell onto your bed and laid motionless. Sleep eventually took over and you succumbed to the nightmares of your past.

* * *

You woke up sweating and shaking. It was pitch black in your room as you sat up and wrapped your arms around your stomach, trying to calm yourself down. You could still hear the screams of your family in your head as you stood. Deciding that you needed fresh air you walked outside to the deck. Tears cascaded down your face as you remembered the night your family was murdered. You looked up at the moon, wishing that you could forget.

"Miku-Chan?" You turned to see Sanji staring at you intensely. Without thinking you threw yourself into his arms and nuzzled your face into his chest. The little control you had shattered, the pain of losing your family and the heartbreak caused by watching the man you loved flirting with other women was too much and you erupted into a sobbing mess. He wrapped his arms around you in a comforting manner as he rested his cheek against the top of your head. He knew what happened to your family, the entire crew did. It was thanks to them you had escaped before you too were killed.

"Is it your family?" He asked as you calmed down. You shook your head.

"Not entirely.." You whispered. He looked down at you, confused.

"Then what else is it?" Worry clear to hear in his voice. You looked up at him, faces inches away from one another, and closed the distance. He tensed when your lips met but eventually he returned the kiss in full. When you pulled away for air you buried your face into his chest once again to hide your blush.

"When I first met you I thought you were amazing and funny, I still do. I smiled for you, even when you flirted with other women, even though it hurt... At first I was confused as to why I felt that pain, but then it hit me, I had fallen in love with you." You grasped onto his shirt with you fists. "Sanji I love you!" You broke into sobs again as the last statement left your lips. A hand tilted your chin upwards and lips crashed against yours. One arm slid down to your waist while the other cradled your head. Your heart pounded as your arms traveled around Sanji's neck. You felt his tongue prod your lips and you gasped. At the opening his tongue darted into your mouth and he started to explore it. His hold on your body grew tighter, causing your bodies to rub together in a suggestive manner. You groaned at how his touch caused your body to feel on fire. But even better was his kiss. It caused all coherent thoughts to disappear from your mind, leaving you with pure pleasure. After a few minutes of his tongue playing around in your mouth, your figured out his pattern and you started a tongue war with him that lasted for what seemed like hours.

Breaking away from the kiss, you both gasped for air, still holding each other. You looked Sanji in the eyes, begging for an explanation. He smiled at you and rested his forehead against yours. You both closed your eyes and tried to catch your breath.

"Do you mean that, Miku?

"Yes.." You opened your eyes as Sanji moved his head away from yours and gently putting is lips against yours, pulling away almost immediately.

"I love you too, please forgive me for hurting you. I didn't know-" You put a finger over his mouth, cutting off the rest of his sentence. He stared at you confused.

"That's all I want to hear, I forgive you Sanji-kun." You looked over at the full moon and cuddled against him. "I love you so much"

"I love you too."


End file.
